A Outra Face
by Misao-chan
Summary: O mal é parte integrante de cada um de nós, um inimigo mais do que íntimo sempre à espreita. As aparências enganam. Kenshin e seus amigos se deparam com estranhos e cruéis enigmas onde a próxima vitima é uma eterna icógnita...
1. Prólogo

****

- "A outra face" – _por Misao-chan_

Avisos:

- Você, leitor, não precisa saber nada sobre a saga Shishio para entender este fic, na verdade, basta que saiba o básico sobre RK (quem são os personagens principais e seu comportamento comum) ou seja, nada de personagens como Misao, Aoshi e Saitou nesse fanfic! Eu realmente admiro esses personagens e os considero parte importante da saga de RK, mas para mim já foi difícil escrever esse fic sem eles, com eles , eu teria de refazer toda a história.

- Qualquer semelhança com o titulo do fic e de um certo filme de ação é pura coincidência! Essas duas coisas não estão relacionadas de nenhuma maneira no fanfic. ^__^;;;

-Por enquanto o fic não apresenta muito violência, mas talvez para frente fique um pouco mais violento de acordo com meus planos para o final, mas não vai ser nada de mais não viu pessoal...!

-Este fic está em andamento, o que significa que todos os leitores estão convidados a dar opiniões ( e idéias, por que ultimamente eu ando um poço seco de idéias!) para a autora, ou seja, eu! Reviews gente, PLEASE!!!

-Os personagens não pertencem a mim...bla bla bla ! Apenas não me processem!!!

-Boa leitura!   


Prólogo 

Após duras e diversas batalhas contra os mais diversos inimigos, finalmente a vida parece tomar um rumo normal para os moradores do dojo Kamya: Kaoru, a dona do dojo e mestre substituta no estilo Kamya Kashin. Yahiko, que após muito treino (e reclamações) parece estar se tornando um sucessor do estilo a altura, uma vez que agora está bastante forte. Sanosuke, que fora expulso do albergue para vagabundos por ter arranjado uma briga com um dos guardas locais e acabou mudando-se de vez para o dojo (o que não foi uma surpresa , porque ele já comparecia ao local todos os dias para o café da manhã, almoço e muitas vezes jantar também) e finalmente, o andarilho e antigo retalhador, Kenshin Himura, que instalou-se no dojo por tempo indeterminado, e apesar de poder sair dali a hora que bem entender, pois ele ainda é um andarilho, este não tem a intenção de fazê-lo, pois a algo nesse lugar que o fez criar raízes.

Kenshin Himura era um homem com fortes conflitos internos, e perseguido por seu próprio passado. Após abandonar a vida de retalhador, as coisas de certa forma tinham sido tranqüilas durante 10 anos dos quais ele passou apenas vagando pelos mais diversos locais. Quando finalmente Kenshin chegou a cidade de Tokio e ao dojo Kamya, onde se instalou começando uma vida nova, junto a esta vieram os problemas. Muitos inimigos surgiram na vida deste homem. Com a ajuda de seus amigos ele conseguiu derrotar a todos e agora parecia que tudo começava a andar numa direção de calma e tranqüilidade. Porém...

Apenas Kenshin sabe, e tem total consciência, de que não conseguiu de fato derrotar o seu maior inimigo. Aquele que para ser derrotado, implicaria na morte do próprio Kenshin. Sim, o espírito do retalhador que vive dentro de Kenshin ainda é seu maior inimigo, porque ele não está morto, está apenas detido. Este homem sabe quantas perdas e dores esse lado de sua própria personalidade proporcionou a ele, e ainda teme que a cada volta dessa sua face , outras perdas e danos possam acontecer. É fato que essa faceta de sua própria pessoa o ajudou em muitas vezes. Houve inimigos tão fortes, tão poderosos que não poderiam ter sido derrotados sem o espírito assassino de battousai, mas Kenshin ainda teme, pois não suporta a idéia de ferir mais alguém, ou pior, ferir sua nova família: Kaoru, Yahiko,Sano,esses que tanto o ajudaram nas horas em que ele precisou.

Só um homem que passou por aquilo que ele passou sabe o quanto é duro o conflito interno de uma pessoa. Sempre existiram e sempre existirão dois lados a serem seguidos, mas quando os erros são cometidos por alguém dividido entre esses dois lados, a dor e a culpa podem acabar mentalmente com essa pessoa. Kenshin sabe disso. Agradece pela vida que pode levar agora que as batalhas cessaram, agora, ele não tem que lidar com a própria batalha dentro de si, mas sabe que tem de tomar cuidado, pois enfrentará esse inimigo enquanto viver.


	2. Capitulo 1

****

- "A outra face" – _por Misao-chan_

Avisos:

- Você, leitor, não precisa saber nada sobre a saga Shishio para entender este fic, na verdade, basta que saiba o básico sobre RK (quem são os personagens principais e seu comportamento comum) ou seja, nada de personagens como Misao, Aoshi e Saitou nesse fanfic! Eu realmente admiro esses personagens e os considero parte importante da saga de RK, mas para mim já foi difícil escrever esse fic sem eles, com eles , eu teria de refazer toda a história.

- Qualquer semelhança com o titulo do fic e de um certo filme de ação é pura coincidência! Essas duas coisas não estão relacionadas de nenhuma maneira no fanfic. ^__^;;;

-Por enquanto o fic não apresenta muito violência, mas talvez para frente fique um pouco mais violento de acordo com meus planos para o final, mas não vai ser nada de mais não viu pessoal...!

-Este fic está em andamento, o que significa que todos os leitores estão convidados a dar opiniões ( e idéias, por que ultimamente eu ando um poço seco de idéias!) para a autora, ou seja, eu! Reviews gente, PLEASE!!!

-Os personagens não pertencem a mim...bla bla bla ! Apenas não me processem!!!

-Boa leitura!   


Capitulo I 

Kenshin voltava da cidade carregando pesados pacotes com as compras pedidas por Kaoru.

- Dessa vez a senhorita Kaoru exagerou! Como estão pesadas essas compras...afinal, para que comprar tudo de uma vez só?! – pensou ele e depois suspirou.

Porém perto dali, Kenshin ouviu um grito de socorro. Parecia vir da direção da ponte próxima dali, então ele se apressou em correr em direção a voz. Quando chegou a ponte, encontrou um homem desmaiado no chão, era um homem mais alto do que ele com cabelos muito negros e compridos, que o homem usava soltos. Kenshin se aproximou e percebeu que o homem tinha diversas marcas de feridas a espada em seu corpo, estava sangrando e desacordado. Nesse momento, por aquele local, estava passando Sanosuke, ele vinha do restaurante, tinha acabado de comer e ainda mastigava uma espinha de peixe. Quando viu Kenshin abaixado tentando ajudar o homem, correu na direção dos dois. 

- O que aconteceu aqui? 

- Eu estava voltando para o dojo quando ouvi um pedido de socorro vindo dessa direção. Quando cheguei aqui encontrei apenas esse homem, provavelmente o agressor dele fugiu quando me ouviu chegando. 

- O que nós vamos fazer com ele? 

- Vamos levá-lo ao consultório para que Megumi possa cuidar dele. São machucados sérios mas acredito que ela poderá dar um jeito. 

- Ok, carregue os pacotes que eu carrego o homem machucado, ele é muito alto para você carregar Kenshin. 

Os dois partiram em direção ao consultório, mas o que nenhum dos dois notou foi que, enquanto carregavam aquele homem, por debaixo da ponte passava boiando o corpo de um outro homem. Este, estava muito mais machucado e ele também estava desmaiado. Misteriosamente, próxima ao corpo desse segundo homem, boiava uma espada, com grandes manchas que pintavam de vermelho a água próxima a ela.

Já no consultório, Megumi fez curativos no homem, apenas algumas bandagens bastaram. Kenshin e Sanosuke ficaram ali, esperando para saber como o paciente estava e se ele iria se recuperar. 

- Onde vocês encontraram esse homem? Ele parecia estar muito ferido, mas os cortes eram estranhos, pareciam ter sido feitos de uma distância curtíssima. Esse homem não deve saber o mínimo de defesa pessoal, por que a distancia que estes ferimentos foram feitos, deveriam ter permitido a ele fazer alguma coisa contra seu agressor... – disse Megumi, saindo do local onde o paciente estava. 

- Não tenho como saber Megumi, quando encontrei esse homem ele já estava desmaiado na ponte, seu agressor já havia abandonado o local. 

- Bom, ele ficará totalmente curado em um dia. Amanhã vocês podem vir visitá-lo que ele estará completamente bem. 

- Até que você é realmente boa com essas coisas não é Megumi? – disse Sano, com um ar irônico, parado do outro lado da sala 

- O QUÊ??? DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ PODE JULGAR SE O QUE EU FAÇO É BOM OU NÃO, SEU ATREVIDO!!! OLHE AQUI EU... 

- EU POSSO FALAR O QUE BEM ENTENDER, VOCÊ É QUE NÃO PODE CONTROLAR O QUE EU VOU FALAR SUA... 

- Calma pessoal! Olha, nós temos um ferido precisando de repouso aqui do lado... – disse Kenshin, ao que ambos responderam – Hunf! 

- Eu e o Sano vamos voltar para o dojo pois a senhorita Kaoru já deve estar preocupada, então até amanhã Megumi, cuide bem desse homem. 

Sano e Kenshin voltavam para casa carregando as compras do dojo, já era tarde e estava começando a ficar escuro. Kenshin estava um pouco pensativo enquanto andava, ao passo que Sano continuava a reclamar do episódio dentro da clínica: 

- Onde já se viu? Eu não posso falar o que acho agora...até parece! Mulherzinha difícil essa Megumi você não acha Kenshin? Ei, Kenshin, o que você acha? KENSHIN!!! 

- Oro? Me desculpe Sano, eu estava um pouco distraído pensando em outra coisa... 

- Ah é? No que? Na Kaoru né? Kenshin seu canastrão! Calma lá amigo, a gente já ta quase chegando... 

- Não, não é isso! – Kenshin fez cara de "Oro" depois do comentário de Sano, mas depois voltou a fazer cara de quem estava raciocinando sobre algo – Estou pensando no que Megumi disse, que os cortes daquele homem foram feitos de uma distância muito curta e que ele provavelmente não sabe se defender. Bem, ele me pareceu um homem muito grande para não saber se defender, você não acha Sano? 

- Agora que você comentou, de fato ele não parecia o tipo de cara que não consegue se defender. Ele tinha aparência de um espadachim. Mas as aparências enganam né? Olha pra você Kenshin, quem diria que você é um espadachim? 

- O caso é um pouco diferente Sano. Talvez, quem atacou aquele homem não tenha sequer deixado chance para que ele pudesse se defender ou contra atacar... 

- Talvez... mas olha Kenshin, por que a gente vai ficar aqui pensando sobre isso se podemos perguntar pro próprio cara amanhã quando ele acordar? É só a gente ir lá e falar com ele de manhã... agora vamos logo para o dojo por que eu estou morrendo de fome. 

Chegando ao dojo, Kenshin e Sano foram rapidamente recebidos por Kaoru, que os esperava na porta. Yahiko estava do lado de fora também, pendurando roupas lavadas. 

- Onde vocês dois estavam? Por que demoraram tanto? Eu estava ficando preocupada! Foi você não foi Sano? Se meteu em alguma briga de novo? 

- Para sua informação , não! Não me meti em nenhuma briga. Eu estava voltando para cá quando encontrei o Kenshin ajudando um cara que tava ferido no meio da ponte e precisava de atendimento médico. 

- É verdade senhorita Kaoru. Eu e o Sano levamos o homem ferido até o consultório da senhorita Megumi e o deixamos lá para ser tratado. 

- Oh, está bem então. – Kaoru ficou um pouco vermelha, mas depois voltou-se para os dois e disse – Agora tratem de colocar todas essas compras lá dentro que eu vou preparar o jantar. E você Yahiko, termine logo de pendurar essa roupa. 

- Olha aqui, esse trabalho nem é meu. Eu sou um espadachim não sou um empregado doméstico, só estou fazendo isso por que o Kenshin demorou então você me pôs pra fazer o serviço dele sua feiosa... 

- Quem é feiosa? Olha aqui. Você só sabe pegar numa espada por que eu te ensinei, e só porque você está melhor agora, não significa que seja um espadachim moleque pretensioso... 

- Você não é responsável por nada,eu sou bom e isso é pelo meu próprio esforço, e se eu sei como manejar a espada então sou um espadachim sim senhora... 

- Com essa atitude você nunca vai ser um espadachim de verdade.. 

- Feiosa... olha aqui ó , Nhéééééé! – e mostra a língua para ela 

- Ora seu... 

- Aê, cadê a janta hein? Reclamaram que a gente não chegava e agora que estamos aqui não tem comida? – disse Sano, voltando de dentro do dojo 

- Cala a boca!!! – respondem os outros dois juntos 

Enquanto agora os três discutiam, Kenshin observava de longe com cara de "Oro". – Gente vamos parar, olha aqui, vamos entrar e preparar a janta, eu ajudo e... – falou ele. Mas como sempre foi ignorado pelos três que continuavam a gritar um com os outros. Ele então entrou e começou a fazer a janta.   



	3. Capitulo 2

****

"A outra face" – _por Misao-chan _

Avisos:

- Você, leitor, não precisa saber nada sobre a saga Shishio para entender este fic, na verdade, basta que saiba o básico sobre RK (quem são os personagens principais e seu comportamento comum) ou seja, nada de personagens como Misao, Aoshi e Saitou nesse fanfic! Eu realmente admiro esses personagens e os considero parte importante da saga de RK, mas para mim já foi difícil escrever esse fic sem eles, com eles , eu teria de refazer toda a história.

- Qualquer semelhança com o titulo do fic e de um certo filme de ação é pura coincidência! Essas duas coisas não estão relacionadas de nenhuma maneira no fanfic. ^__^;;;

-Por enquanto o fic não apresenta muito violência, mas talvez para frente fique um pouco mais violento de acordo com meus planos para o final, mas não vai ser nada de mais não viu pessoal...!

-Este fic está em andamento, o que significa que todos os leitores estão convidados a dar opiniões ( e idéias, por que ultimamente eu ando um poço seco de idéias!) para a autora, ou seja, eu! Reviews gente, PLEASE!!!

-Os personagens não pertencem a mim...bla bla bla ! Apenas não me processem!!!

-Boa leitura! 

Capitulo 2 

No dia seguinte, perto do meio-dia, Kenshin e Sano,saíram para visitar o homem que haviam salvado no dia anterior. Chegaram na clinica em pouco tempo. 

- Com licença... 

- Kenshinzinho... – Megumi foi em direção de Kenshin para abraçá-lo 

- Ô de casa...tô entrando... 

- Ah, é você! – Megumi parou na mesma hora, e virou-se com cara de desgosto para Sano 

- É lógico que sou eu! Quem mais? 

- Pois é, ainda não tive esse prazer... 

- Olha aqui mulherzinha... 

Raios já estavam saindo dos olhos dos dois em direção um ao outro quando Kenshin interrompeu. 

- Ei, e como está o paciente de ontem? Viemos para vê-lo. 

- Ah sim, ele já acordou, vocês já podem vê-lo, eu tenho de sair para fazer alguns atendimentos domiciliares, então até mais rapazes e , hunf, Sano. – Megumi disse isso, indicou um quarto e saiu. 

Dentro do quarto, o homem de cabelos longos e escuros estava deitado, porém já possuía uma aparência melhor do que a do dia anterior, estava mais corado e boa parte dos curativos já tinham sido retirados.

-Olá!

-Hã? a olá! Você é o outro médico da casa?

- Não! Sou Kenshin Himura, o homem que te encontrou ferido ontem na ponte. Você provavelmente não se lembra porque estava desacordado. Esse, é Sanosuke Sagara, ele também ajudou. Bom ver que você esta praticamente curado.

- Sim! Bem, perdoem a minha rudeza de modos, meu nome é Katsuo Katsuragi, o que eu posso fazer pelos dois homens que são responsáveis por terem salvo a minha vida? 

- Nossa! – Disse Sano – Não precisa fazer nada não, a gente não cobra! Apesar que, você podia pagar o almoço.. 

- Sano? 

- Qualé Kenshin! Eu to com fome... 

- Seria um prazer! Por favor, deixe-me pagar o almoço para ambos, será uma forma de agradecimento pelo bem que vocês fizeram por mim! 

No restaurante os três se sentaram e começaram a conversar. 

- Bem, senhor Katsuragi... 

- Chame-me de Katsuo, por favor! 

- Oh, sim! Senhor Katsuo me diga, você não é daqui certo? Eu presumo isso por que moro nos arredores a muito tempo e o seu rosto não me é familiar. 

- Sim eu não sou daqui! Sou apenas um viajante. Vou passando pelas cidades e sobrevivo basicamente de bicos... mas não é uma vida ruim! Viajo, conheço lugares diversos e vou levando a vida... 

- Sim, parece que sim! 

Nesse momento uma garçonete aproxima-se da mesa. 

- Quais serão os pedidos, senhores? 

- Desculpa mocinha, mas cadê a Tae? É sempre ela que nos atende por aqui. 

- Então vocês não sabem? Ontem de tarde o restaurante foi atacado! 

- Atacado? Como assim? Um assalto? 

- Não, foi um ataque! Entrou um homem com uma espada e atacou todos os presentes, todos foram levados para suas casas e o doutor conseguiu atender a todos a tempo. Tae foi uma das pessoas que ficaram feridas, mas temos esperança de que ela vai voltar muito em breve... 

- Agora me lembro de que quando fomos levar esse homem ontem na clinica, o doutor não estava lá. E hoje de manhã a Megumi saiu dizendo que tinha que fazer atendimentos domiciliares... então foi isso! Se eu pego o cara que fez isso... – e começa a estralar o dedos.

- Senhorita, como era esse homem que atacou o restaurante?- Perguntou Kenshin 

- Bom, eu não o vi! Mas os que viram disseram que o homem tinha um olhar muito sinistro, com olhos de cores diferentes. 

- Cores diferentes? 

- Sim, um dos olhos era verde, e o outro era cinza! Além disso o homem tinha cabelos compridos e negros como o desse homem ao seu lado – e apontou para Katsuo – mas o que nos atacou tinha uma grossa mexa dos cabelos que era da cor branca. 

- Branca? – Perguntou Sano 

- Sim, uma mexa branca! 

- Estranho...você disse que o ataque aconteceu durante a tarde certo? O senhor também foi atacado a tarde senhor Katsuo. Talvez o restaurante e o senhor tenham sido atacados pela mesma pessoa. – disse Kenshin 

- Me desculpe, eu não posso ajudar nesse caso, pois não cheguei a ver a pessoa que me atacou. Ele me nocauteou antes que eu pudesse ver ou fazer qualquer coisa...só voltei a mim hoje de manhã quando acordei na clinica. 

- Muito estranho... de qualquer forma eu recomendo que vocês fiquem de olho caso tenham outros sinais desse homem misterioso... 

- Sim senhor! E o que vocês querem para o almoço? 

Logo após almoçarem os homens deixaram o restaurante. Agora a aparência de Katsuo estava ainda melhor, ao olhar, ninguém diria que o homem tinha sido atacado no dia anterior. Passou-se muito tempo enquanto eles permaneceram no restaurante e agora já era um pouco tarde. 

- Bem,senhor Katsuo, pelas informações que o senhor deu para nós, eu presumo que o senhor não tenha onde passar a noite... 

- Sim, é verdade! Mas isso já não diz respeito a vocês senhores, já foi uma enorme gentileza terem me salvo do misterioso assassino, não peço que me façam qualquer outro favor, pois já estou em grande débito com ambos! – respondeu o homem, com um sorriso tão grande nos lábios que nem parecia uma pessoa prestes a dormir na rua. 

- Você, venha junto com a gente para o dojo – disse Sano, já meio alto de tanto beber saquê – você pode ficar lá com a gente...um cara tão legal quanto você! Não é Kenshin? 

- Claro! 

- Claro que não recusarei o convite, mas peço que me deixem retribuir mais esse favor em uma ocasião futura. 

- Mas que cara educado, vamos logo antes que... ah, vamos logo! 

Chegando ao dojo, Kaoru e Yahiko ainda estavam do lado de fora, praticando com as shinais. 

- Chegamos! 

- Kenshin...porque vocês demoraram tanto? 

- Nós estávamos... 

- Oi! Tchau! – mas antes que Kenshin pudesse terminar a frase, Sano passou cambaleando, disse essas palavras e dirigiu-se para dentro do dojo. 

- Vergonhoso! – exclamou Yahiko e voltou a praticar com a espada. 

- Você deixou ele beber? Eu não acredito Kenshin! 

- Oro? 

- Boa-noite! – disse o outro homem que os acompanhava e tinha entrado no dojo agora 

- Senhorita Kaoru, este é Katsuo Katsuragi, o homem que eu e Sano salvamos ontem a caminho daqui. 

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita. 

- Sim, obrigada – Kaoru ficou um pouco vermelha 

- Senhorita Kaoru, este homem é um viajante e precisa de um local para se estabelecer esta noite, ele ficara conosco. 

- Claro! Espero que ele não se importe em dividir o quarto com o Sano porque nossas instalações não são tão grandes assim. 

- Não há problema nenhum com isso madame. Eu agradeço infinitamente por sua hospitalidade. 

- Imagine, não é nada. – Kaoru ficou vermelha de novo – Entre, eu lhe mostrarei o quarto. 

Em algumas horas, todos no dojo estavam dormindo. Mas no meio da noite, na penumbra silenciosa que tomava a cidade naquele momento, o silencio foi quebrado por um grito de dor abafado, seguido de outros diversos gritos pedindo por socorro, e depois, o apito policial soou por todo o distrito. Muito tumulto se seguiu até que o silêncio voltou a cortar a noite. 


	4. Capitulo 3

****

- "A outra face" – _por Misao-chan _

Avisos:

- Você, leitor, não precisa saber nada sobre a saga Shishio para entender este fic, na verdade, basta que saiba o básico sobre RK (quem são os personagens principais e seu comportamento comum) ou seja, nada de personagens como Misao, Aoshi e Saitou nesse fanfic! Eu realmente admiro esses personagens e os considero parte importante da saga de RK, mas para mim já foi difícil escrever esse fic sem eles, com eles , eu teria de refazer toda a história.

- Qualquer semelhança com o titulo do fic e de um certo filme de ação é pura coincidência! Essas duas coisas não estão relacionadas de nenhuma maneira no fanfic. ^__^;;;

-Por enquanto o fic não apresenta muito violência, mas talvez para frente fique um pouco mais violento de acordo com meus planos para o final, mas não vai ser nada de mais não viu pessoal...!

-Este fic está em andamento, o que significa que todos os leitores estão convidados a dar opiniões ( e idéias, por que ultimamente eu ando um poço seco de idéias!) para a autora, ou seja, eu! Reviews people, PLEASE!!!

-Os personagens não pertencem a mim...bla bla bla ! Apenas não me processem!!!

-Boa leitura! 

Capítulo 3

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram cedo no dojo Kamya. Sanosuke levantou e dirigiu-se para a casa de jogos, segundo ele, o melhor lugar para curar uma ressaca. Infelizmente para ele, nesse dia a sorte não estava do seu lado e ele havia perdido três jogadas consecutivas. 

- Maldita falta de sorte! Eu devo ser o cara mais azarado dessa cidade... 

- Falando em azar, vocês ouviram falar do ataque que fizeram ao orfanato ontem? 

- Sim eu fiquei sabendo. Muitas crianças ficaram feridas mas não conseguiram pegar o canalha... 

- Ataque? Espera aí, atacaram um orfanato? Mas para que? Não tem dinheiro em orfanatos...– disse Sano surpreso. 

- Sim, parece que esse assassino não tem interesse por dinheiro, ele ataca sem piedade deixando muitos feridos e parte sem levar nada do local que atacou! Dizem que ele fez um grande estrago lá no orfanato, foi realmente uma sorte nenhuma criança ter morrido. 

- Mas que tipo de crápula ataca um orfanato?? Crianças indefesas... se eu pego esse cara... 

- É, mas parece que o cara é tão rápido que as pessoas que presenciam suas aparições só conseguem ver ele de relance. Dizem que é um cara de cabelos compridos e pretos, com uma mexa branca no meio. 

- Realmente é muito estranho, por que esse é o tipo de pessoa que jamais passaria despercebido no meio da rua... 

- Sim, ainda mais quando se tem os 2 olhos de cores diferentes! – interrompeu Sano, agora um pouco mais calmo. 

- Cores diferentes? – indagaram os outros dois. 

- Sim! Esse homem foi o mesmo que atacou o restaurante antes de ontem. Os que conseguiram ver o tal cara, disseram que ele tem um olho verde e um cinza... 

- Então o que os policiais estão enfrentando é um verdadeiro mistério! Um homem com uma mexa branca no cabelo, com os olhos de cores distintas e que ataca sem arma... 

- Como sem uma arma? O homem que atacou o Akabeko usava uma espada! – disse Sano 

- Pode ser que ele tenha usado outra técnica ontem, porque ninguém foi ferido com arma alguma... 

- Sim, é tudo muito estranho. Mas vamos voltar ao jogo sim? Eu estou com sorte hoje... 

Mas Sano ficou pensando em quanto estranho tinham sido esses ataques. Um assassino que atacava sem nenhuma razão aparente e que era capaz de atacar até mesmo crianças...que tipo de homem esse assassino era, Sano não sabia, só sabia que era definitivamente alguém muito perigoso.

Enquanto isso, nas proximidades do dojo, Yahiko treinava com sua shinai próximo a margem do rio quando ouviu um som estranho. Parecia com o som de alguma coisa batendo contra a terra. Seguindo o som, Yahiko chegou a margem do rio, onde encontrou um homem muito ferido boiando no rio e uma espada a seu lado. Carregou o homem e a espada até a terra e foi até o dojo buscar ajuda. 

- Kenshin!!! Kenshin!!! 

- O que foi Yahiko? Qual o problema? 

- Vem comigo Kenshin, eu encontrei um homem ferido boiando no rio,acho que ele ainda esta vivo...vamos! 

- Sim! 

Ao chegarem a margem do rio, Kenshin percebeu que o homem, apesar de extremamente ferido, ainda estava vivo. Ele e Yahiko levaram o homem até a clinica. Mas, o que Kenshin não notou e Yahiko sim, foi que a espada tinha sumido. A espada que boiava e que ele tinha tirado do rio junto com o corpo do homem não estava mais lá. Yahiko decidiu não falar nada para Kenshin, achou que não tinha importância dizer isso, mas passou todo o caminho até a clinica pensando em que tipo de pessoa desalmada seria capaz de roubar uma espada de alguém caído, sem sequer checar se o mesmo estava vivo ou sem tentar ajudar.

Enquanto Yahiko e Kenshin levavam o homem até a clinica, Sanosuke se dirigia de volta para o dojo. Definitivamente não tinha sido um bom dia para ele, este perdera quase todo o dinheiro que pretendia gastar em saque mais tarde no restaurante, para os amigos no jogo, além disso, ficar sabendo que o tal homem misteriosos tinha atacado um orfanato tinha deixado-o muito irado. Ele não conseguia entender como alguém podia atacar crianças, por que alguém faria algo assim. Ao chegar no dojo ele sentou-se do lado de fora e ficou a observar as folhas caindo das arvores , ainda indagando-se o porque de tudo aquilo. Simplesmente do nada, Katsuo apareceu na sua frente. 

- Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – ele disse 

- Meu Deus! Cara você me assustou! Da onde você apareceu afinal? 

- Daquele lado ali... você não me parece bem. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? 

- Você nem me conhece cara, se eu tenho algum problema não é você que vai conseguir resolver pra mim, e ...de qualquer jeito não te diz respeito se alguma coisa me incomoda pois como eu disse você não pode fazer nada... 

- Ah é? Ok, então ! Teste-me! – respondeu o homem com um amplo sorriso na face 

- O que? – Sano retrucou confuso 

- Teste-me! Diga-me o que te incomoda e veremos se eu não posso fazer nada a respeito mesmo... 

O tom de voz daquele homem era ao mesmo tempo amigável e desafiador, Sano ficou bastante intrigado pois nunca tinha visto alguém falar dessa maneira. Decidiu que não tinha nada a perder, porém contaria ao homem apenas algo trivial, afinal de contas, eles não se conheciam e não havia motivos para sair falando de qualquer coisa com um quase estranho. 

- Se é o que quer...bem, eu estou um pouco chateado pois não tive sorte no jogo hoje, perdi quase toda a minha grana pra uns amigos e ...você sabe como é né? Grana que se perde em jogo é sempre difícil de recuperar... 

- Jogo? Pensei que você me daria um desafio! Pois bem, eu lhe mostrarei um jeito honesto e totalmente independente de sorte ou azar, com o qual você poderá ter uma grande chance de recuperar esse dinheiro que você perdeu, com uma estratégia de jogo é claro! – disse o homem e com isso tirou de um bolso três cartas com as costas pretas e depois virando-as, mostrou a Sano o que elas tinham na parte da frente. 

- Veja isso: olhando pelo lado de trás essas três cartas parecem idênticas certo? Pois bem, na parte da frente elas não são , duas delas possuem a ilustração de uma espada e uma delas possui a ilustração de uma rosa. Elas são usadas da seguinte forma : eu, que estou em poder das cartas sou o desafiante, você que é o desafiado tem de descobrir em qual carta está a rosa, mas note que pelo fato de existirem duas espadas e apenas uma rosa, a sua chance de escolher uma carta com uma espada é maior, portanto eu estou em vantagem. Primeiramente eu as embaralho e peço que você retire uma delas, faça isso, mas não olhe para a carta que escolheu, apenas indique qual você escolhe e eu retirarei de minha mão. 

- OK! – disse Sano e escolheu uma carta. 

- Muito bem, observe que agora eu tenho duas cartas apenas.Provavelmente eu tenho em minhas mãos uma carta com espada e uma carta com a rosa por que as chances de você tirar uma espada são maiores lembra? Quando eu pedi para que escolhesse uma das cartas para que fosse retirada de minha mão, eu lhe dei a oportunidade de ficar com chances iguais de tirar uma rosa ou uma espada posteriormente. Pois bem, qual delas você acha que é a rosa? 

- Sei lá, a da direita. 

- Sinto muito...Sanosuke, você perdeu. Eu lhe avisei que as chances do desafiante eram maiores, vamos fazer novamente sim? Aqui, embaralho as cartas e agora você escolhe uma. 

- Pronto, mas eu não sei onde você quer chegar com isso, você disse que era um jogo que não dependia de sorte e eu já comecei perdendo, então acho que você não é tão bom assim para resolver problemas quanto pensava meu amigo... – disse Sano num tom irônico. 

- Sim, veremos. Pronto, agora escolha uma das que sobrou em minha mão. 

- A da esquerda. 

- Aqui está! Veja é a rosa! 

- Ahaha, eu ganhei! A sorte não me abandonou por completo então... 

- Na verdade eu deixei você ganhar! 

- Ta bom cara, engane-se se quiser... 

- Você é que não notou que eu deixei que ganhasse propositalmente. 

- Ah é espertinho? Então me mostre como você me deixou ganhar! 

- Simples. Vamos retomar do inicio está bem?! Primeiramente eu embaralhei as cartas e pedi que você retirasse uma e você retirou a carta que estava no meio certo Sanosuke? 

- Certo, mas e daí? 

- Eu sabia que você escolheria a carta do meio portanto coloquei a carta com a rosa no meio, para que quando fosse escolher entre as que haviam sobrado você não tivesse nenhuma chance de escolher a rosa por que já tinha excluído ela do jogo. 

- Mas como você poderia saber que eu ia escolher a do meio? Eu não caio nesse papo furado... 

- Não é papo furado, é a verdade! Eu sabia que você escolheria a do meio pelo jeito que segurei as cartas para que você escolhesse Sanosuke. A maneira como eu dispus as cartas em minha mão te levaram inconscientemente a escolher aquela que está no meio, desse jeito , veja. 

E então Katsuo mostrou a Sano a maneira como havia colocado as cartas em sua mão e Sanosuke reconheceu que havia tirado a carta do meio sem pensar muito e que provavelmente faria de novo caso fosse pedido a ele. 

- Bom, eu tenho que reconhecer que é um truquezinho eficiente esse seu, mas mesmo assim, você me fez perder com isso, não me fez ganhar, então de nada adianta... 

- Primeiro, não é um truque! É puramente baseado no instinto humano assim como a próxima manobra que mostra como eu deixei que ganhasse. Veja, na primeira vez que jogamos quando pedi que escolhesse uma das cartas que tinha sobrado em minha mão você escolheu a direita, fato irrelevante por que você já havia excluído a rosa, portanto iria perder de qualquer jeito. Porém, na segunda vez que jogamos você escolheu a esquerda, fato que eu já havia previsto, portanto foi onde eu coloquei a carta com a rosa. Antes que você me pergunte como eu sabia que você escolheria a esquerda eu lhe direi: na primeira jogada você escolheu a direita e perdeu, portanto instintivamente , mesmo que de maneira leve, quase inconsciente, você sente que não há por que continuar do lado direito , portanto, escolhe o lado contrário. 

- Fascinante! Realmente fascinante...como você aprendeu isso tudo??? 

- Com experiência. O ser humano age de acordo com um certo padrão. Todos reagem da mesma forma quando se sentem assustados, todos reagem da mesma forma quando são atacados, e assim é quando alguém se sente com sorte ou azar! É claro, que muitas pessoas fogem desses padrões, não há como prever tudo, mas de uma forma geral os seres humanos são previsíveis... 

Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia essas palavras, Katsuo pensava que realmente haviam exceções, e que esses seres humanos podiam se considerar abençoados, ainda mais considerando as atuais situações ...foi interrompido por uma pergunta de Sanosuke que cada vez mais se interessava pelo assunto. 

- Mas eu não quero deixar ninguém ganhar, como eu faço pra ganhar? 

- Bem, esse jogo só pode ser jogado em três rodadas, pois do contrário, o conceito psicológico que te ensinei pode não funcionar muito bem. Você faz tudo da mesma forma que fiz com você, deixando que a pessoa perca a primeira rodada e ganhe a segunda. Considerando que trata-se de uma aposta, sugira um aumento na aposta na última rodada, melhor, sugira um "tudo ou nada", geralmente quem ganha não recua, e coloque a carta da rosa na frente e ela ser retirada de cara. Se não der certo, coloque a carta da rosa no lado oposto ao que a pessoa escolheu na segunda rodada pois em geral quem ganha permanece com a estratégia vencedora, portanto escolherá o mesmo lado que escolheu na segunda rodada. 

- Cara, isso é demais! Eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer, você é realmente bom, muito obrigado! Você resolveu meu problema, eu tô te devendo uma...já sei, amanhã te levo pra tomar saque comigo com a grana que vou recuperar lá na casa de jogos ok?! 

- Seria um prazer! Agora com licença, eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. 

- É claro, vai nessa! E, olha, valeu mesmo hein...? 

- Não foi nada. 

Katsuo saiu com um sorriso feliz em seu rosto, tinha ficado satisfeito em poder ajudar. Saiu pelos fundos do dojo na escuridão que já ia tomando o céu com a noite chegando, e a lua crescente saindo no céu começava a aparecer entre as nuvens. 


End file.
